Happy Halloween
by MariiKo
Summary: It's Halloween and Lord Death is throwing a party! And everyone is invited. Even Medusa, Arachne... and the Kishin! Also our favorite cat witch Blair but she's so bored! When she sees a certain Kishin looking at a certain scythe meister a wicked idea comes into her head. This is going to be interesting! Maka X Asura!


**Hi!  
Here is a little AsuraXMaka fanfic, okay...it's kinda like a parody...  
I had an idea for this story and wanted to post it a view weeks ago, but I didn't find the motivation to write it. It's not that good, but I think it's okay. But not really for AsuraXArachne fans. Well...anyways, thanks to Lnkn724anime I have motivation back. Lnkn-chan really helped me. THANKS Lnkn724anime!**

:D I hope you like it :D Please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo!  
**

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

"Welcome to the Death City Halloween Party!" Lord Death said. He was on a little stage and he wore his old and scary mask. Right next to him was his son Death the Kid in his usual outfit. Just with little devil horns on his head. Not the best costume for Halloween. But well... better than nothing.

"So, let's get the party started. Everyone...have fun!" Lord Death said. The last three words were in his old and scary voice. Liz shivered, she hid herself behind her sister. But she wasn't the only one who was afraid now. "I di-di-didn't know...that he can be so scary..." She mumbled to Patty, who just clapped with her hands. "I think it's funny, funny, funny!" She commended. Both of them were disguised in cute black cat outfits.

Like every year, Lord Death gave a Halloween Party. Everyone was invited, and that means EVERYONE. Lady Arachne just paid a visit to the little bar in the corner and got a little glass of whine. Medusa looked for Doctor Stein, who hid himself somewhere. Justin Law leaned against the wall and just listened to his music. And Crona...well...he hid himself under a table, because he didn't know how to deal with those scary party guests...

Blair, in her usual witch outfit, walked around and looked for some fun. But in her opinion the party was more than boring. "I should have stayed at home. Nobody wants to play with Blair..." She mumbled to herself.  
Then her look changed, as soon as she saw Kishin Asura. Blair looked in the opposite direction, where she found Maka and Soul.

"Time for some fun." She chuckled. "Nyaa"

Meanwhile Liz and Patty walked over to Maka and her weapon. "Hey, hey, hey, nice outfit." Liz said and looked at Maka. She wore a witch costume, a cute blue witch hat, dark blue boots and had an old broom in her hand. Soul...well...needless to say, that he doesn't like costumes. He didn't wear anything in the Halloween-style, just his normal clothes.  
"That's so uncool." He said and sighed.  
Maka became a bit annoyed. "Oh, come on, Soul. Just enjoy the party!" She said. Soul sighed one more time.

"You can't change his min-" Liz tried to say, but she got cut off by a loud scream.

"Black*Star is here! Now the party can start!" Someone yelled. Needless to say, who it was.

"Please, Black*Star, the people are already staring at us." Tsubaki tried to calm him, but Black*Star didn't listen, as always...He continued yelling. "What's up, Soul?" He came over to Soul and hit Soul's back with his hand. "Hey, you don't look happy." Black*Star said. "No way! You have to be happy, because I'm here now!?" He yelled. Soul sighed annoyed. "I just don't like parties..." He said and walked away.

"Did something happen? He seems to be angry." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded. "He's just angry, because I interrupted his little perverted game with Blair in this morning." Maka explained.  
"You mean, Blair was naked and sneaked into Soul's room again?" Liz asked and raised her eyebrow. Maka nodded again. "But then, it's not Soul's fault." Tsubaki said.  
Maka blushed a bit and looked away. "Yes...but...still...I don't like...that he...he..." She mumbled.

Black*Star's expression changed. "Oh, now I understand!" He yelled. Maka's cheeks turned into a bright red and her eyes widened. "I got it. You are jealou-"

**Maka-Chop!**

Black*Star wasn't able to finish the sentence. Maka badly chopped him with a book. He laid on the ground in a pool of blood and didn't say anything anymore. Maka looked away. Tsubaki's mouth hung open. Liz and Patty looked at Maka in disbelief. "How did you get this book so fast?" Patty chuckled. "Funny..."

Not far away from the group behind one of the curtains Spirit was hidden. He glanced over to his daughter. "Good. Soul isn't with her." He mumbled to himself.  
"Okay, what are you doing there, Senpai?" Doctor Stein suddenly appeared next to him.  
"Protecting my daughter. I just make sure, that Soul doesn't get too close to her." Spirit said, but he didn't looked at Stein. Doctor Stein just sighed.

"And what are you doing?" Spirit asked.

"Well...I wanted to ask you, if you still have some space behind this curtain." Stein said. Spirit raised his eyebrow. "Yes... I still have some space here." He said. Stein didn't hesitate, he hid himself next to Spirit behind the curtain.

"Why do..." Spirit wanted to ask for the reason. But suddenly... "Doctor Stein? I know, that you're here! You can't hide." The witch Medusa walked past them. Luckily she didn't notice the two men behind the curtain. The corner of Spirit's eye twitched.  
"Do I still have to explain you?" Stein asked. Spirit shook his head.

Back to our group:  
Death the Kid just came to Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. "Oh, I see you guys are having a lot fun." He looked at Black*Star, who still laying on the ground. "And? Do you like the party?" He asked.  
Everybody nodded. But Maka sighed a bit. "But still...I don't like some of the other guests." She said and looked around to see Medusa, Arachne, Mosquito and all the other enemies of the DMWA. "I still don't know, why Lord Death invited them.'' She mumbled.

"I don't know either." Kid said. "And I also don't know, why dad is using this old mask." He said and looked over to Lord Death. The Shinigami talked to some DWMA students, but his mask scared them and they all had a lot of distance to Lord Death."Anyways..." Kid started again. "This evening will be peaceful. No one plans to attack the DMWA. So, let's enjoy the party."

"FOOLS!"

This voice let Kid shiver. "Oh, no. Not this guy." He turned around an saw how Excalibur bothered some students with his story. Even Excalibur showed up. Kid's face turned into the usual 'I-met-Excalibur-face'.  
"I hope, he doesn't see us." Kid mumbled.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Blair came over to the group. Black*Star immediately stood up. "Hey hey, isn't that your perverted cat?" He asked Maka. She nodded. "Yes..."  
"Why perverted?" Blair asked. "I'm just looking for someone who wants to play with me." She said and looked at the boys. "What about you? Maybe you want to take a bath with me?" She asked.

"Blair, no!" Maka shouted, but it was too late.

In the next moment, Blair used her magic and smoke surrounded her. When the smoke was gone, Blair was seen. She was almost completely naked, she was just wrapped in a towel. "And? Who want's to take a bath with me?" She asked. All eyes in the room were 'glued' to Blair. And then it happened, the towel fell down. Maka's eyes widened, she fell back and crashed into someone. Both fell to the ground.

Black*Star felt the blood dropping from his nose. And with Kid...the blood shot out of his nose, he fell back. Sid, who was just a view meters away, lost his glass. Justin Law's earplugs fell out of his ears and Excalibur didn't even dare to say 'fool' anymore. All people stared at Blair. And all boys and men had felt blood running from their noses.  
She looked around. "Hm...nobody wants to take a bath...what a pity.." Again smoke surrounded her and she was dressed in her witch outfit again.

Blair looked around again and found Maka laying in someone's lab. "Oh, did you find a boyfriend, Maka? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Maka opened her eyes and immediately stood up. "Sorry, it wasn't on pur...pose..." Her eyes widened, when she saw who she crashed into. Maka gulped. "You...you?"

The Kishin also stood up and rubbed his back. "Not really nice...ah, the little meister Maka Albarn." Asura smirked, when he saw Maka.  
"Kishin Asura. What are you doing here?" Maka asked seriously. Asura just looked at her calmly. "I'm here for the same reason like you. I was also invited to this Halloween party." He explained.

"Oh, you know each other? Cute." Blair said.  
"No, it's not cute!" Maka shouted. "He's our enemy." Asura chuckled. "But not today, so calm down, little girl."  
Maka's anger grew inside of her. The word 'little' didn't make the situation better.

"What kind of costume is this? A mummy costume?" Maka raised her eyebrow looked at the Kishin's bandages and scarves. "Well...you as the Kishin don't need a costume."  
"Do you want to say, that you are afraid?" Asura smirked. Maka bit on her tongue. "No. I'm not afraid of you."

"Sure." Asura said. "And what are you? A witch? That's quite funny, you're a student from the DWMA and a witch. It's kinda cute." The Kishin chuckled. "That's just a costume!" Maka argued back.

"Oh, Maka-chan. You aren't really nice to your boyfriend." Blair said.  
Maka blushed. She shook her head. "He is not my boyfriend! We are enemies!" She yelled. That was embarrassing for her. First crashing into the Kishin and then getting mocked by a perverted cat and the Kishin together.

Meanwhile with Spirit and Stein. Doctor Stein just saw what happened between the DWMA students and the Kishin. He turned to Spirit. "I think, Soul will be your smallest problem this evening." He said.  
Spirit hastily looked to his daughter. His eyes shot open. "Kishin..."

In his mind, he had a plan. He would save his daughter Maka and she would be proud of him. "Okay, you will stay here. I will save my little Maka." He said and carefully sneaked closer to the others.

At the same time Maka walked away. She needed some space between herself and the Kishin.  
Blair looked at Maka and then back at Asura. "Why don't you go after her?" She asked. Asura looked at her in disbelieve. "And why?"  
"Well...Maka-chan is a interesting girl...and you also said, that she looks cute." She winked a view times. Asura watched how Maka disappeared into a group of people. He had to admit...she was kinda interesting. The little meister who tried to get him back, shortly after he was set free.

"Well, not a bad idea..." Asura mumbled and went after Maka. But he planned something else.

Blair smiled. "This will be fun. Nyaow..." She had a little plan in her mind. A plan how she would have a lot of fun. It was always a bit boring in Death City, but this was her chance to get the real party started...

Meanwhile, Maka tried to get something to drink, but there were to many people around the table with the drinks. She had to wait. The meister got a bit more annoyed. She leaned against a well. A few meters away were some large vases but without any flowers or plants. They were empty.  
Suddenly scarf appeared in front of her face. It held a glass which was filled with lemonade. Asura came over to her. "Thirsty?" He asked. Maka looked at him and raised her eyebrow."That's not your business."

"I just wanted to be nice." Asura said.  
Okay...that wasn't the best sentence. Asura thought about it, it sounded really unbelievable and stupid.

Maka looked at him with suspicion and then at the glass. "I didn't poisoned it." Asura said seriously. Maka still didn't trust him. She didn't know why she should trust the Kishin. But she took the glass.  
"There is no poison in it. I promise." Asura added.

Maka slowly lifted the glass to her mouth.

"AAAH!" Suddenly a scream appeared.  
The little meister knew this voice. "Oh, Soul..." She sighed. Asura was curious and walked over to the place where the scream came from. Maka also wanted to see what happend. But before, she walked past one of the vases and emptied her glass quickly. The lemonade was in the vase now. Maka didn't trust Asura at all, she walked away and looked for Soul.

After Maka was a view meters away, Spirit slowly climbed out of the vase. He was covered in sweet lemonade now. He wanted to watch Maka, but it didn't end well... He walked away to the restroom.

What really happened to Soul...well...Blair tried to play with him again. But Soul couldn't stand Blair's frontal-boob-attack. He tried to get away from her, but he lost his balance, fell back and hit a table with his head. He lost his consciousness.  
Maka looked at him and shook her head slightly. "Ohhh..."

"And this guy is your weapon?" Asura appeared next to her. "He is really-..."  
"Hey, don't say anything about Soul! He is a great partner!" Maka argued. She was really pissed now and went away.

"Well...you should be nicer to her. She is very...sensible about her partner." Blair suddenly appeared behind Asura and leaned closer. "You should try to say sorry at least." Blair suggested. "I mean, I can see that your interest is awakened. You can't hide it."  
Asura thought for a moment. He smirked and disappeared.

"Nyaow..." Blair smiled.

In the classroom Crescent Moon:  
Maka was looking for a silent place. Normally she liked to read a book in a quiet room. She liked parties, too, but this Halloween party...well..she didn't like some of the guests.

"So here you are..."

She heard a voice above her. Maka looked up. She saw Kishin Asura flying above her. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"It's not nice to leave a girl alone. Your partner should know this." The Kishin said. Maka turned her head away.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Asura said.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

The Kishin chuckled. He landed in front of her. "I mean, I also can be different." Asura smirked and stepped closer to Maka. She moved back immediately, but Asura followed her.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked and continued moving away. Suddenly Maka was trapped between the wall and the Kishin. Asura put his hands next to her. "You are interesting." Asura said. He suddenly moved closer with his head and crashed with his lips onto Maka's.

Her eyes shot open. She struggled, but her arms were suddenly grabbed by some scarves. Asura smirked at the kiss and bit her lower lip. His hand wandered down to her leg.  
He stroke the skin of her inner thigh. Maka was in total panic now. The Kishin's other hand slowly wandered under her costume top. Maka tried to kick him and to get free. She pushed him away a bit. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing?"

"You should know. Well, then I will explain it to you. I like your cute attempts to get away from me. You are very afraid of me. And I like this." The Kishin smirked.

"I'm not afraid!" Maka tried to sound brave. She didn't want him to know, that this was her first kiss. She cried mentally.

"Okay, then let's see, if I can change this." He moved closer to her again. Maka closed her eyes tightly. She shivered as she felt his breath against her cheeks. "No..." She begged. Asura just grabbed her chin. He moved closer with his lips...closer and closer.

"Happy Halloween." He mumbled.

"Wh...what..." Maka asked.

"That was funny. You really didn't notice this little joke. " Asura started to laugh. Maka couldn't believe it. She was really scared for a moment, really really scared. Her hands began to shake. "Did you actually think that I..." He looked at Maka's shocked face, his grin disappeared. Tears began to develop in her eyes.  
"...you did..." Asura mumbled.

Maka turned around. She sobbed a bit. She wiped the tears away with her arm.

"ASURA, YOU BASTARD!"

She cried and screamed like hell and ran out of the room. She kicked the door open and almost crashed into Blair, but she continued running. Maka ran through the hall where the party was and ran out of the academy. Everyone looked at her. Her father laid on Stein's lab table. Stein wanted to make a 'dissection show' for this party. But the show interrupted.  
"What happened to my Maka?" Spirit asked.

Everybody looked confused. Soul also saw what happened. "What..."  
"Oh, my god. What happened to her? Poor Maka." Liz said.

Back in the classroom:  
Kishin Asura sighed. He felt guilty about this. It was his fault, that a girl cried. Especially the little scythe meister with the pigtails. But the kiss actually felt good. He didn't know what to do now. The scythe meister really awakened his interest.

"Bad Kishin." Blair came in. "You made Maka-chan cry." She said.  
Asura looked at her, but he didn't answer. He really felt guilty now. And the worst thing, he didn't know why. He as the Kishin felt guilty because of making a little girl cry?...yes, he did.

"You have to say sorry." Blair said.

"And this from you. Why did you tell me to follow her?" Asura asked. Blair shrugged with her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought it would be funny to see you two together. It was more a joke." She told him.

Asura crossed his arms over his chest. "I also just made a little joke."

"And why did Maka cry? That doesn't seem like a little joke. You have to apologize." Blair said. "I mean, you're the one who called her cute."  
The Kishin sighed. He nodded and left the room.

"Well...I think I just got an idea how to make Maka smile again." Blair mumbled to herself. "Nya.'' She used her magic and turned herself into a cat. She went out of the classroom to the others.  
"Everyone, listen!" Blair said.

Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Spirit, Stein and the Shinigami came to Blair.  
"What is it? And what happened to Maka?" Soul asked. "I will explain everything." Blair said.

"Asura made Maka cry in a bad way. He wants to say sorry now, but I think, Maka don't want to see him again. And she is upset now. But I have a plan, how we can cheer her up. It's Halloween, she shouldn't be sad and angry now." Blair explained.

Soul growled. "This bastard. He will pay for this."  
"Yes, he will get a little punishment for making Maka cry." Blair said.

Liz shook her head. "Don't use the word 'punishment'. Because we all know what you mean with 'punishment' or what way of 'punishment'..." She commented.  
Blair sighed. "No, I mean revenge now. But we have to be quick and tell Maka about this. And I need you for this plan, Stein."  
Stein smirked, he knew, what Blair wanted him to do.

"Okay, this is the plan." Blair smiled. "We need a lot of magic a good witch costume.

**...**

Back at Maka's home.  
Maka was already changed into her pyjamas. She opened her window and looked at Death City. She saw the DWMA. Maka leaned her head in her hands and sighed sadly.

"Maka?"

Suddenly Asura's voice appeared. Asura flew above the window from Maka's room. flew lower and was in front of Maka now.  
"What do you want?" Maka asked harshly.

The Kishin noticed her anger and her annoyance. He tried to find the right words. "Well...I..." He started. "Sorry."  
Maka looked at him. "Sorry?"

The Kishin nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." He said. Maka looked away. "And why actually did you?" She asked. The Kishin really fought with his mind now._ "Why do I apologize to her? Usually I don't care about other people."_ He thought.

"So you don't forgive me?"

Maka didn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

"Maybe, this will change your mind." Asura said and took Maka's face into his hand. He kissed her, but it was a honest kiss this time. Maka suddenly felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes, she actually enjoyed it. Maka couldn't believe it.

Then Asura slowly moved away. "And?"  
Maka looked at him with wide eyes. She blushed. "Uhm...yes...I forgive you..." She mumbled and blushed even more.

"Okay...then..." Asura mumbled. He turned around, he didn't wanted the scythe meister to see his red cheeks.

"Asura?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Maka asked. Asura nodded. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"  
"Could you get me a glass with water. I already changed into my pyjamas and I don't want Soul to see it." She asked, but with a nervous voice.

"Uhm...okay..." He was a bit confused now. But Asura didn't ask. The little scythe meister girl was always a bit weird, but he kinda liked her. Asura flew through the window and landed in her room. He walked to the door and wanted to open it. Maka watched him carefully.

The Kishin opened the door.

"Asura, my dear. I found you." The witch Arachne was behind the door. Asura's face turned into a very frightened one. He shivered and stepped back.  
Arachne moved closer to him and tried to hug him. "My dear.''

"Oh, not her..." Asura said. Then Arachne came too close.

"Aahhh!" Asura screamed like hell and quickly fled through Maka's window. He flew away as fast as possible.

Maka watched him fleeing and chuckled. "That was for stealing my first kiss! Happy Halloween!" She shouted. Asura was already gone.

The witch 'Arachne' suddenly was surrounded by smoke and Blair appeared. She wore an outfit that looked exactly like Arachne's, she just used her magic to turn herself into Arachne. Also in the apartment: Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Stein, Liz, Patty and Kid. They all knew what happened.  
Blair's plan worked. Asura was really afraid of Arachne.

"Good work. But I think the Kishin really felt sorry." Liz said.

Maka shook her head. "Well. But revenge is sweet. He deserved it." She said. "Blair, this plan was great."

"Nyaow. But Actually Stein made the costume, so also thanks to him.''

They all looked out of the window and saw the academy. Above the academy: The moon. The crazy moon chuckled, blood dropped out of its mouth.  
Maka blushed a bit. "_This kiss actually felt...nice..but...still.." _She thought. She smiled.

"Happy Halloween." Blair said and winked.

* * *

**That's it. I really hope you like it, even if it's...well...not the best fic. Please, forgive me, if you don't like it. It was just an idea I had.  
But please review and tell me what you think about it :D**

**Extra:  
**

**Soul: Hey, Maka. What did you mean with 'first kiss'?**

**Maka: Uhm...nothing...**

**Soul: You're lying. C'mon tell me the truth!**

**Spirit: What? What did I hear about my daughter's first kiss? Soul, I will kill you!**

**Soul: No, it wasn't me!**

**Spirit: I will kill you!  
**

**Maka: Stop it!**

**(Both of them got chopped by Maka. They're both laying in a pool of blood now.)**

**Maka: Happy Halloween.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
